Zuko and Katara
by zukoxkatara
Summary: A story for Zutara


This is a Story for Zutara 3

* * *

"Uncle, when will I be able to perrform lightling? I don't care if I'm wanted I need to capture the Avatar before Azula does!" 

"sigh Zuko Lightling is not easy you need to relax and calm down find your inner self so then you will be able to perform lightling...Hey I know what can help you TEA!"

"ARGH! I WANT TO DO LIGHTLING NOW!"

"patience Zuko..."

* * *

"Aang, when are we going to reach Ba Sing Se?" 

"Be quiet Sokka, Aang is still getting over Appawhispers Appa"

"It's ok Katara I know that we will find Aapa. He always helped us no it's our turn"

"Well I think Sugar Queen won't be bursting oout anymore problems"

" STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Make me"

Toph and Katara begins to fight

"Guys guys we just got out from the desert I know everyone istill crankywhy don't we get a little rest? Then Toph can teach me more earthbendin moves tommorrow while e walk?"

"Fine"

* * *

"Zuko, It's too late look at the village all the lights are off we don't we get some sleep?yawns" 

"I can still train I NEED TO MASTER LIGHTLING!"

"I'll teach you tommarrow falls back and sleeps"

"Lazy old Man...ARGH! why can't I do this it's still blasting into my face! Why can't I do it right?"

"Because you'll never catch up, Zuzu"

"Azula..."

" I was wondering where you ran off you're trying to learn lightling aren't you?"

"Hey look Mai it's Zuko!"

"Be quiet Ty Lee... Zuko did you do something to you're hair?"

"Some brother show me what you got before I turn you in"

"ARGH!"lightling blasts in his face again

"I'll show how it's really done"shoots lightling

"no..."Zuko calms down a little and redirects the lightling back to Azula

"Impossible! AHHHH!" falls back" What kind off move was that? Even I don't know it!"

"A little trick I made up myself"

"Unlce!" ZUKO SMLIES

Iroh blasts Zula and her friends off.

"Zuko, we have to get out of here"rides away on the donkeybird or someting...oO

"Should we follow them?

"No, let them be I don't believe it Zuko actually injured me."

"Maybe he was training with Iroh"

"I suppose but the move he did was not firebending it's another element..."glint in Azula's eyes

* * *

"We I have a good sleep how bout you Aang?" 

"I sure did where's Toph"

"GOOD MORNING READY TO DO SOME EARTHBENDING?"

"I sure am is Sokka still sleeping"

"mumbles yue...yue...yue..."

"I guess he is"

"Let's wake him up earthingbending way, ok Aang this will be your next lesson stomp your feet on the graound and make rocks travel through a line and wake Sokka up"

"Ok"tries but instead hurts Momo"Sorry Momo"

"You have to make it go staright not curved like this" Toph does it and the rocks move toward the horizan."

"Wow... Ok" tries

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Aang what was that for I was having a nice dream"

"I did it!"

"O great now I have 2 earthbenders to ruin my beauty sleep"

Katara giggles

* * *

"Zuko can we get some sleep we've been up the whole night I'm sure we lost them by now" 

"No we need to go farther the last thing I need is Azula ruining my training"

"don't yu mean the hurting yourself training"

"Argh you're not helping"

"Let me sleep and I'll tell you clues how to shoot lightling"

"Fine"

* * *

"Ba Sing Se is still a LONG way isn't it Aang?" 

"yep I want to find Aapa as fast as we can"

"I wonder where Zuko is?and where those scary ladies are?"

"Why do you care about Zuko all of the sudden?"

Katara blushes"uh...I don't know it's just I saw a picture of Zuko and his uncle on a wanted poster and maybe they're heading towards Ba Sing Se because that's where most refugees go to and I don't want you having any trouble Aang"

"I see nice thinking Katara but I'm sure Zuko won't be much of a problem now the scary ladies are more troublesome"

"Your right Aang That lightling shooting girl is pretty scary and zuko's uncle is pretty nice once you get to know him"

"How do you know Toph?"

"Well let's just say I drannk tea with him smiles"

* * *

"I need a little plan we know that Zuko is heading toward Ba Sing Se and I can't fail my father anymore, I need a counter attack against that little attack of his" 

" When I was trying to get close to that waterbendng girl I saw how she waterbends, it seems similar to Zuko's new attack prehaps Zuko been paying more attaention to that girl than the Avatar?giggles"

"Be quiet Ty Lee I'm sure it was Iroh who taought him after all he said it was his made up attack."

"I'm not sure about that Mai, I know he had some encounters with earthbenders but I don't know about waterbenders has Iroh been paying attention to that waterbening girl too? or has he encounter waterbenders during his journey to Ba Sing Se?"

"I don't know but I think Zuko likes that girl"

Mai blushes"Ty Lee how can he she's the oppisite"

Ty Lee giggles

* * *

That's the end of this chapter hope you liked it next chapter coming soon! 


End file.
